A Special Gift
by Worlds-Apocalypse
Summary: After Chris' father left and her mother died she refused to celebrate her Name Day, she had no family and friends. Her Mighty Six remind her that she is not alone and Hugo gives her the best gift possible. Her Name Day will never be the same again. (Pre-Chris/Hugo)


**AN: This story is connected to my All's Fair in Love and War, but can be read separately. It's a little side-story/prequel that I just had to write. **

* * *

**A Special Gift**

The hustle and bustle of Brass Castle was something that its inhabitants simply could not ignore. Two great occasions in the span of just a couple of months time to be celebrated in greatness. The first anniversary of the Second Fire Bringer War passed prior and was held at Budehuc Castle. Citizens of the Zexen Federation, the Grasslands and a few of the Southern countries traveled to the old castle to pay tribute to their fallen and to celebrate their victory with their new allies.

Now the festivities had heated up once again for the Zexen peoples favored Captain for her coming Name Day. Though Chris had initially refused any kind of celebration it became glaringly apparent that her refusal had been swept aside. The Mighty Six of Zexen simply would not let her go without a party or observance. Chris left it in their capable hands to sort through the logistics while she attended to more important things.

The room was quiet with the exception of her quill scratching against the parchment in a missive to the Zexen Council for an update on treaty negotiations with the Grassland tribes. An alliance with her comrades was something the military, her people and herself even, wanted more than anything. The treaty would allow them to help each other in war efforts, travel and trade commerce.

Chris released a gentle sigh as she listened to the carpenter's outside her window _still _preparing for her impending Name Day. She dreaded it. Perhaps more than she dreaded the Foundation Ball that she was forced to attend every year. Chris had refused to celebrate her Name Day the same year her mother died and had done so since then. She had no family, no friends and her only wish at the time was to be a Knight like her father.

Percival, her trusted friend and brother, was the knight to approach her about the celebration of her Name Day. When Chris told him of her reasoning of not wanting any kind of acknowledgement or party he had laughed in her face. Chris grimaced as she wrote just thinking of it.

_Chris watched Percival with wide eyes, the man had a way of making her feel silly at times. The Captain crossed her arms, not nearly amused at the situation as her Second was. Chris let out a puff of air causing her bangs to flitter about before she spoke, "What, pray tell, is so amusing to you?"_

_Percival ceased his laughing but maintained a grin on his face as he approached the frustrated Captain. With a hand on his hip and a gentle hand on Chris' shoulder he gave a simple shake of his head, "You have a family now and you most certainly have friends. Us Mighty Six are more family now than we have ever been. Plus you have those Alma Kinan girls, the residents of Budehuc and Geddoe's gang. Hell I'd even go as far to say that our dear Flame Champion has found a way into your heart. Good lad, that one."_

_Chris slowly unfolded her arms as she thought about all those special people that she could count among family and friends. A gentle smile crossed her face as she thought of Percival, a man she considered a brother long before she became Captain. Of Yuiri, a woman whose way of life she couldn't understand but learned her ways and became a sister. Of Cecil, a girl who looked up to her and considered her friend the day they met. Of Queen, a woman with experience and guidance, something they talked about often. Of Hugo, a boy she left that became a respectful young man and a dear friend._

_Chris thought of all the people she met during the war, all those that made an impact on her young life and those that would continue to do so. For that brief minute Chris thought of allowing a small celebration but when she looked up and saw Percival with that irritating grin she frowned before slapping his hand off her shoulder, "I said no."_

_Percival groaned as Chris walked back to her desk and sat down to read missive's from some of the Grassland villages. Without looking up Chris could tell Percival was right in front of her desk and waited for him to respond appropriately but the rest of her knights suddenly tumbled through the doors looking slightly sheepish. Chris glared at the men and her squire before turning towards Percival, "What have you done?"_

_Percival scratched the back of his head guiltily as the knights picked themselves off the ground and approached the two of them. All of them looked guilty; none of them made eye contact, poor Louis was playing with his hands and they all had those forced smiles, "I'm sorry Lady Chris but we already started planning for your Name Day. I thought I'd be able to convince you to say yes. I'm horribly sorry, I'll have the coordinator stop all preparations immediately."_

_Chris watched as her knights began to walk out of the room and before Percival stepped out she gave a sigh of frustration as she stood from the desk, "Wait…"_

_Percival had one foot out of the room and one in as he leaned back to poke his head in her direction. Chris noticed his rather upset expression as she ran a hand over her face and gave Percival a stern look, "Don't cancel on my account. We will go ahead with the celebration and I will attend, if only for a short time."_

Chris grimaced again as she finished filling out her current document and set it aside in her completed pile. Percival had tricked her; she should have known that it was all a ruse to simply get her to say yes. That became clear when she caught Percival telling the castle dwellers to start preparing for her Name Day celebration. Chris took a calming breath as she stood from her desk, ready to turn in for the night and prepare for the celebration in 2 days time. "Bloody bastard, I'll get him for this."

* * *

In the time that passed from the end of the Fire Bringer War, Karaya Village was growing exponentially. Rebuilt from the ground up, the soil turned from ash to a brilliant green and the villagers were lively without the threat of impending invasion from the Federation. Hugo had led with his mother by his side and done an amazing job with the reconstruction project.

It took nearly half a year, most of the clan living in nearby villages or camping within the destruction that once was Karaya. With the help of the other Grassland clans and even a small detachment from the Zexen Knights to help, Karaya became beautiful again. Hugo smirked as he recalled the times even Lady Chris herself joined the reconstruction efforts, she and Percival helped rebuild the very hut he sat in.

Hugo furrowed his brow slightly as he wiped down the item that held his focus. In the aftermath of the war, while assessing the damages of the village, Hugo stumbled upon a very interesting piece of history. History that he knew without a doubt Chris would enjoy on her Name Day. Originally it was not his plan, though after speaking to Percival on several occasions he discovered the knowledge of such a momentous day. Lady Chris, a woman once his enemy was now his very dear friend, they had many drinks together sharing stories of his hunts and hers of victories much deserved.

Hugo spent a few hours every day on his project, hoping that by the time her next Name Day arrived it would be ready to present to her. The young Clan Chief paused to reassess the device, it would be the greatest gift Chris ever received and it had been ready for presentation for the last few months. When Hugo heard footsteps echo gently behind him, he set down Chris' gift, covering it with a cloth and rose from his seat to attend his guest. "Mother, I wasn't expecting to see you for the rest of the day."

Lucia laughed slightly as her boy gave her a hug and prevented herself from frowning when she realized Hugo was now the same height as she was. When they separated Lucia rubbed his shoulder affectionately, "Yes well, I wanted to remind you that if you wish to make it to Brass in time you'll need to leave soon. You've been so focused on this project of yours. Won't you tell me what it is?"

Hugo appeared to think about it before smiling with a shake of his head, "Sorry but it's a surprise. Maybe Chris will tell you the next time she visits. Thank you for reminding me of the time though; I certainly was getting carried away."

Lucia and Hugo walked outside the hut to walk around the village, they spotted a Zexen caravan loading up their supplies and tools, ready to leave for the Castle. Chris' Name Day celebration had made it across the lands, all the way to Caleria where Geddoe and his gang resided no doubt. Though some of the villagers were still skeptical of the Federation's help in rebuilding, most have accepted them and even visited the 'Iron Lands' to associate with friends or comrades from the war. "I'll be sure to ask when she arrives again. In the meantime, be careful and don't cause any trouble. If something unexpected happens, find Lady Chris, she'll protect you."

Hugo's head snapped in his mother's direction with a disbelieving expression while hers held a smile. The Chief took a few large steps ahead to place himself before Lucia and began walking backwards, "Mother I am the Clan Chief and the Flame Champion. I can take care of myself you know this, you've witnessed it even."

Lucia broke eye contact with her son with a sigh before giving a slight nod in response, "That may be true, but you are my son, still but a boy. I know I can count on her to keep you safe regardless. Promise me you'll seek her out if something happens?"

The two of them stopped walking as they found themselves at a grave site; many of their clansmen were buried under that soil, Lulu and Jimba as well. Hugo found himself grasping his mother's hands gently and brought them to his mouth for a kiss, "I promise, if something happens I will be by Chris' side at a moment's notice. Are there any other requests?"

Lucia kissed his cheek, gave that spot a quick pat and then gave him a gentle shove as she kneeled before the grave markers before her, "Just enjoy your time there."

Hugo smiled as he recognized the end of the conversation and made his way back to his hut to prepare for departure. First packing a small sack with his things and then preparing his gift for transport. Once that was all done, Hugo placed his bag on his back and carried his package to the Zexen caravan for transport. When the soldiers were ready to go Hugo gave one last look to Karaya and saw his mother waving with a smile. The Chief bowed slightly, turned away and began his short journey to Brass Castle.

* * *

Upon his arrival to Brass Castle, the Zexen caravan unloaded and his precious cargo placed in his hands. Hugo clutched it to his torso and looked about the grounds, the public was chaotic and he noticed them very well dressed. He glanced down at himself taking in his appearance before furrowing his brow with a thought, '_Should I have brought something nicer to wear?_'

Hugo gave a silent hum as he tilted his head in a curious way, then he smiled and proceeded to the mainstay of Brass Castle. Chris would appreciate his presence, whether he dressed nice or not and so it mattered not. All around him the public passed around food, drink and women though it did not seem the Lady of the day was around to enjoy or partake in the event. Hugo walked until he entered the large Brass archway, before the war it had been a checkpoint for Grasslanders entering the Federation, now it was simply a welcoming party.

Hugo readjusted the gift pressed to his torso, nearly dropping it when he bumped into one of the guards, "Sorry about that lad. Are you alright?"

Hugo turned to the Knight and smiled widely as he took in the sight of one of the Mighty Six, a best friend of sorts if he had to put a name to it, "Percival! It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

Percival had to double take at the image before him, it had been roughly four months since the last time he visited Karaya and then Hugo was a bit smaller. The Flame Champion was now almost as tall as he was, put on a lot of muscle and definitely seemed a lot brighter. "Hugo? By the Goddess! I hardly recognized you, it's good to see you too, lad. I've been well, almost died when I tricked Chris into celebrating her Name Day. What are you doing here?"

Hugo watched as a grin spread across Percival's face and snickered as he reminisced on the event when Chris discovered his lies. The young Clan Chief shook his head at the man's antics as he once again readjusted his gift; it was making him nervous carrying his cargo around for all to see. When Percival cleared his throat and apologized for his sudden outburst, Hugo gave a nod and replied, "It's quite alright. I'm here for Chris' Name Day, I've brought her something."

Suddenly Hugo's cheeks warmed up as Percival took in the boy's appearance and the crate he was holding. Hugo didn't know why he felt embarrassed, it's not like he was doing anything wrong, but sometimes Percival took things out of context. Percival attempted to help Hugo with the precious cargo, but the boy simply shook his head and requested that only he carry it. It was very delicate and if something happened to it, Hugo would rather blame himself for its damage than a friend or comrade. "Could you possibly take me to her?"

Percival clapped the boy on the back with a laugh before directing him up the stairs to the left and to a set of double doors on their immediate left once they reached the top. Two guards flanked the doors and once again Hugo felt nervous, like they were judging him, while Percival knocked on the door. It was silent but a few seconds and just before the Knight knocked again, the two of them heard the command 'Enter' and they did so without hesitation.

As they entered the chamber room they noticed Chris sitting at her desk with perfect posture, filling out more missives no doubt. Hugo placed his gift on the ground by one of the couches while Percival approached the Captain's desk. The Clan Chief could hear her sigh in irritation as Percival stopped before her, "What is it Percy? More foul lies no doubt."

Percival laughed slightly as he placed his hands on her desk with a smirk, "No Milady, this one is all truth. You have a visitor."

Chris stopped writing mid sentence, gently setting her quill on the table before looking up to gauge Percival's expression. He looked honest but she blamed that on his boyish charm, "Did you have the guard's escort them? Or have you left them to fend for themselves?"

Percival stepped out of her line of sight, only for her eyes to fall upon a very sheepish looking boy. Chris rose from her desk and calmly made her way to Hugo before embracing him in a hug, she very faintly heard the sound of the chamber doors clicking closed with Percival's exit. When they pulled apart, Chris placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled brightly, "Goddess Hugo, you've grown! You actually look taller than I. I'm so glad you're here, how have you been?"

Hugo laughed as he gripped the hands on his cheeks gently, "Everyone keeps saying that. I must thank the True Rune for allowing me to grow. I am well, the role of Clan Chief is not easy but I feel it will get easier with time. The villagers have missed your presence Chris; you are truly a sight they behold. You look well considering."

Chris removed her hands from his face and led him to sit down on her couch before responding. "Do not worry, you will be an amazing leader, I have faith in you. I apologize for not being there recently, the Council is making my job difficult and they have kept me busy. I am doing quite marvelous in spite of that fact."

Hugo leaned into the arm cushion at an angle so he could better see Chris when she spoke. A smile still lit up her face as she took up the other end of the couch and relaxed in a similar way, "Even with Percival's meddling?"

Chris gave a soft laugh that she tried to cover up with a hand as her young attendant, Louis walked into the room with a tray of tea, most likely send up by Percival. As he set the tray on the table she regarded Hugo with a look of exasperation, "Yes well, he is a troublesome fellow. I do appreciate his efforts though. Percival is a wonderful man and brother, I'd expect no less. What brings you to Brass?"

Hugo watched as Chris accepted a cup of tea from Louis, took a sip and smiled genuinely at the boy before nodding. Louis then made a cup for Hugo and walked out after giving a respectful bow. When Chris made eye contact with Hugo again, she noticed his playful grin and gave a knowing hum. "I'm here to celebrate someone's Name Day, heard it was the biggest event next to the Anniversary of the Fire Bringer War. You wouldn't happen to know whose it is, would you."

Chris set her tea on the table as she turned to Hugo, "You needn't have come for my sake, but it brings me joy to know you are here. I'll need to come to Karaya again soon."

Hugo hummed in acknowledgement as the chamber doors once again opened but they paid no mind to the invaders, "You must! Speaking of Karaya, my mother sends her regards. She wishes she could be here but someone must stay behind. She also requests you protect me should anything unfortunate happen."

Hugo grinned as Chris let out a boisterous laugh upon hearing the request from Lucia, nearly snorting in the effort to prevent from doing so. The two of them may not have started off on good terms but now they more than just tolerated each other, "Hugo you need not my protection, but I will do as she asks for the simple fact that you are her son, my dear friend and losing you would be tragic for many."

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted them to the company of the Might Six in the chamber room, Chris remained in her seat as she addressed them joyfully, "Gentlemen, how may I be of help?"

Borus was the first to step forward, not before directing a glare at Hugo and graced Chris with his full attention, "My Lady, the guests wait for you arrival and we each have a gift for you before making your way down to the festivities."

Chris smiled at the knights in appreciation and Hugo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not because of Borus' furious glare but because he too had a gift and he was unsure if he should present it to her with them around. Chris stood from her seat and Hugo followed her with his eyes, when she reached the knights he looked away and made his made his way to the window to overlook the festivities. Chris deserved privacy for the moment, the Might Six were the only family she had and that was something Hugo would never take from her.

Hugo could still hear Chris giving thanks as he felt Percival's hand make contact with his shoulder, the two of them grinned as they overheard Chris accepting Louis' gift first. Percival looked at him out the corner of his eye, "So do you want to do this in private? I'm not sure what you plan to give her."

Hugo shook his head ever so slightly; no he wanted Borus to see Chris' face when she saw what the Karayan had ready for her. Surely the Swordsman of Rage will do precisely that when he discovers Hugo's gift. "I might actually need your help. Chris will need to close her eyes briefly though. Think she will?"

Percival gave a precise nod before glancing over his shoulder, "The knights and I can distract her while you prepare. She'll be none the wiser."

Hugo smiled as he watched Percival walk back towards the group, first whispering in Leo's ear as Chris was preoccupied with Roland's gift and then the large knight nodded before passing the word. When Hugo caught Percival's acknowledgement, he set to work by grabbing his precious cargo and picking it up to place behind the couch. He opened the box gently and started pulling out the items hidden inside.

While Hugo set to work Percival presented his gift to Chris, the Knight Captain smiled as she accepted his gift a slowly opened it. It was a small square box, fitting snugly in the palm of her hand as she pulled the end of the ribbon free. As the ribbon fell away Chris moved to remove the lid from the small box and laughed when she looked inside. Chris delicately picked up the crystal figurine of a griffon, placing the box on a table and watched as her True Rune reacted to the material. When Chris gave Percival a questioning look, he explained that he had it enchanted by Jeane to react to her True Rune specifically. Chris gently cupped the figurine in her hand as she leaned forward to hug Percival, "Even though I'm upset with you, I'll be forever grateful. So is this it?"

Percival smiled again as he asked her to wait right there before having Louis take the figurine from her hand and then he moved behind Chris to place his hands over her eyes, "Don't peek."

Chris laughed as Percival turned her around and escorted her to a different place in the room. Though no one could see what Hugo was hiding behind the large cloth he was holding in front of it, they wondered what exactly it was. Percival stopped Chris directly in front of Hugo before the young Chief spoke, "Alright Chris, now you can look."

As Percival removed his hands from her eyes Hugo dropped the cloth he was holding and watched Chris' expression change to one of immense happiness. The Might Six, Percival included, all had surprised looks on their faces as they took in the sight before them. Chris slowly made her way towards Hugo and the gift he presented, he noticed there were tears forming in her eyes as she took in the sight, "Is this…is it?"

Hugo gave himself a mental pat on the back for rendering the Captain speechless, he took a step around his gift to the other side as he placed his left hand upon the present, "Yes it is. Jimba…Wyatt, your father, used to buff out this armor every day. He always said it was from an old friend."

Chris stepped forward to place her hand on the chest piece of the armor and took in how wonderful it looked. Like it had never been used in combat and yet she knew, without a doubt, it had been. "I found it a few weeks after returning to Karaya. We were doing a survey of the land when I stumbled upon it. It was scorched beyond recognition, covered in soot, dirt and blood. But I worked on it every day for a few hours to make it shine again so that I could give it to you."

Hugo removed his hand from the shoulder piece when Chris started to move around the item slowly, brushing her fingers along the ridges and grooves as she did so, she spoke not a word. Hugo didn't need her to though, just by the expression on her face he knew this was perfect, "Some of the other pieces were locked up in his hut. The boots, gloves, blue coat and what are these called again?"

Chris looked up to see where Hugo was pointing and noticed it was the shoulder piece of her father's armor, when she found herself standing before the chest plate once more she spoke, "That piece is what we call a pauldron. It covers the shoulder, helping to protect the upper arm, armpit and even a bit of the back."

Hugo gave a nod before tapping away at Chris' pauldron with a smile, "Yours are so small in comparison."

Chris gave a gentle laugh as she played with the collar of her father's blue coat before gliding her fingertips across the chest piece once more. Chris lost much when she was younger; her father left, her mother passed away and she lost her childish innocence. She became a rough shell and the only other piece she had of her father's was their Lightfellow family crest that Hugo delivered at the time of the war, "I suppose that's to be expected. I am smaller than my comrades, but it still offers the same protection."

Chris removed her hand as she turned to Hugo, her smile never wavering and her knights still in shock at the discovery. In that moment, Hugo decided that Chris looked like the woman she could have been, with a proud father to guide her through the darkness. Hugo rubbed the back of his head with a smirk, "I'm glad you like it. I mean I know it's yours regardless, but I wanted to fix it up for you."

Hugo froze momentarily as Chris practically threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. Hugo then placed one hand on the small of her back and the other of the back of her head as he felt Chris' tears begin to wet his neck and shoulder. It was only a moment but Hugo though he was lucky to cause this effect, especially with Borus glaring at him the way he was. Chris placed her hands on Hugo's shoulders to gently push away but as she did the Mighty Six watched Chris place a kiss on the corner of Hugo's mouth, "I am truly thankful for what you have done. This gift means more to me than you'll ever know."

Chris stepped away with a smile as Hugo placed a hand on his burning left cheek and watched as she gave instructions to her Mighty Six. He knew not what she passed; only that she commanded it be done. When Chris turned back around to face him, Hugo quickly pulled his hand away from his face like a boy that got caught staring at his crush. The knights began filing out, with the exception of Borus and Percival when Chris approached him, "Hugo, I would be honored if you escorted me on my Name Day."

Hugo's eyes widened in surprise, he took in Borus' angry expression and Percival's amused one as Chris held out her hand for Hugo to take. The Clan Chief stared at it briefly, not knowing the exact procedure of the events to follow but at the sound of Chris' laugh he shook away his surprise. "I'm not too sure, there are a lot of people and they all want to touch me."

Chris' eyebrow rose just slightly after hearing Hugo's words and he realized in that moment how his earlier statement sounded. At Hugo's shaking head Chris laughed but her hand remained outstretched, "Worry not, Borus and Percival will be our bodyguards for the evening. No doubt there will be some pesky citizens tonight and if they get distracted, just know that I'll protect you."

Hugo gave a huff as he placed his arms at his side and bowed for Chris as he held out his own hand. Hugo glanced up with a smirk as Chris placed her hand in his and then he rose to stand next to her, bending his left arm just slightly and placing her right hand in the crook of his elbow, "I'm almost certain this is how to escort a Zexen noble."

Chris tightened her hold on Hugo's arm when they made eye contact. She was surprised by his knowledge of Zexen customs, then again Chris was the one teaching him when she visited Karaya and so she was quite proud that Hugo remembered, "Yes this is the Zexen way."

Chris gave one last glance at her father's armor, looked up ever so slightly to say a silent prayer to the Goddess and smiled again beautifully. As Hugo walked the two of them out the doors Borus and Percival held for them, he saw the smile out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but think at the sound of his racing heart, '_Spirits, she is beautiful._'

* * *

**AN: So the original idea was Hugo giving Chris her father's set of armor but I needed a reason for him to do so and thus, this fic was born. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**


End file.
